camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.94
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.94 Release Notes Rest Stops and Housing Love June 18, 2008 In Version 1.94, we addressed the various housing options available to players and made some adjustments. We wanted to make larger homes a more viable choice, as opposed to owning two smaller homes, by lowering the prices of both deeds and rent, as well as add additional vault space to accommodate the growing need for more storage. In addition to the housing changes, we have added the "Rest Experience" feature, which allows players to accumulate a certain amount of bonus experience that is built up based on where they log out. As we move forward onto future patches, we will continue to add more updates to housing and expand upon other elements that have made Dark Age of Camelot thrive. The changes in this patch and much of the design of the upcoming Origins server are the result of player feedback. We want to encourage our players to continue utilizing the feedback form here on the Camelot Herald and we hope that this patch will give you a taste of things to come. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * Race descriptions have been updated and expanded to give new players more information on each of the races before they choose them upon character creation. * The Valkyrie class helm gifts given at levels 10, 15, 20, and 25 now have the same /use ability as the torso armor gift given to other classes at the same levels. * The figure version configuration menu will once again correctly display settings for all races from all realms. * The Royal Illuminator of Albion will now properly describe the Minstrel Champion Weapon enchantments available to eligible players. * All items will now delve their "bonus" level. The "bonus level" is how high of a level the character must be to receive the effects of the bonuses on the particular item. Note: The "bonus" level may not be the same as the minimum level for use of the object. * A three second timer has been added to the use of emotes. This affects the use of the /emote command and emotes with specific commands (like dance or rude.) * Animated emotes (like dance or rude) will not display for players on a character's ignore list. * Experience gained because of a Zone Bonus will be displayed separately and be labeled accordingly. * New style quests will display the amount of coin and experience to be gained more accurately. This corrects an issue where in rare cases the amount of coin or experience would seem larger or smaller in the quest accept and finish dialog windows than what players would actually receive. * New style quests will no longer display an extraneous numerical display in the system chat when completed. * The /qtd command has been temporarily disabled. FOUNDATIONS NOTES The following changes have been made to housing in all realms: Purchase Price: *Cottage: The cost of the cottage deed will remain at 1 platinum. *House: The cost of the house deed will drop from 10 platinum to 5 platinum. *Villa: The cost of the villa deed will drop from 40 platinum to 10 platinum. *Mansion: The cost of the mansion deed will drop from 100 platinum to 25 platinum. Rental Price: *Cottage: The weekly rental price for the cottage will remain at 20 gold. *House: The weekly rental price for the house will drop from 200 gold to 35 gold. *Villa: The weekly rental price for the villa will drop from 800 gold to 60 gold. *Mansion: The weekly rental price for the mansion will drop from 2 platinum to 100 gold. **Villas will now have access to four vaults. (up from 3) **Mansions will now have access to eight vaults. (up from 4) **Note: Vaults 5 through 8 for Mansions are currently mapped to the vault 1 through 4 permissions. For example, vault 1 and vault 5 will share the same permissions, vault 2 and 6 will share the same permissions, vault 3 and 7 will share the same permissions, and vault 4 and 8 will share the same permissions. ** The repossession merchants for personal vaults and guild vaults have staffed up to be available for the increased vault amounts. ** Albion Mansion - The merchant hookpoint in the lower level has been moved slightly to make way for the additional vault hookpoints. (You might need to pick him up in the old location and place him on the new hookpoint to reset him.) **Condemned houses will begin being repossessed late tonight. The repossession process will occur over the next 24 hours until all scheduled repossessions have occurred. REST EXPERIENCE *Characters with rest experience (RXP) will gain a bonus to their experience gained when killing monsters or players. The bonus is equal to the base amount of experience gained before any other bonuses (zone, realm, buffs, etc.) are applied, up to the amount of total rest experience remaining. **Example: Billybob the Shadowblade has accumulated 10,000 RXP. He kills a mob that would grant him 16,000 XP normally (without bonuses). Billybob would gain a RXP bonus of 10,000 XP, using up his accumulated RXP. ** Example: Behindu the Nightshade has accumulated 30,000 RXP. He kills a mob that would grant him 16,000 XP normally (without bonuses). Behindu would gain a RXP bonus of 16,000 XP, leaving him with 14,000 RXP to use on subsequent kills. *Characters will start gathering rest experience (RXP) after they have been logged out for at least one hour and will gain additional RXP for every hour offline after that. The amount of rest experience gained per hour scales linearly based on the level of the character. *Lower level characters will gain up to 5% per hour of the experience needed to go from their current level to the next level. *Highest level characters will gain up to 1% per hour of the experience needed to go from their current level to the next level. *Rest experience (RXP) is capped at half the experience required to get the character from their current level to level 50. **Note: Characters will continue to gain RXP at level 50 for the purposes of champion level experience. *The amount of possible rest experience gained is modified by where the characters logs out. Certain zones are more conducive to a restful state and will allow you to gather the full amount of rest experience possible, as explained above. Currently, the capital cities are flagged as "Restful Nodes", so logging out here will net you the greatest possible amount of rest experience. All other zones currently will award rest experience when characters log in, but it will be at a lower rate than these "Rest Stops". *Players can check how rested they are by using the new command, /rested. The following feedback is possible from this command: **"You feel very well rested" means the character has more rest experience than it would take to get to the next level. **"You feel well rested" means the character has less than would be required to get to the next level, but above one-third of what would be required. **You feel rested means the character has less than one-third of what would be required, but has some rest experience. **You feel tired means the character has no rest experience gathered. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES General The auto allocation stats have been adjusted by class and all new characters will have these stats auto allocated upon character creation. These stats can be adjusted in the "Adjust Attributes" tab on the character creation screen. Albion Hibernia Midgard Bards These Health regeneration songs have been increased in value and the casting times have been reduced to 2.0 seconds. Level 6 - "Chant of Healing" will now heal for 12 points per tick. Level 14 - "Song of Healing" will now heal for 26 points per tick. Level 25 - "Psalm of Healing" will now heal for 44 points per tick. Level 35 - "Hymn of Healing" will now heal for 60 points per tick. Level 45 - "Euphony of Healing" will now heal for 76 points per tick. Clerics These Cleric "Smite" specialization spells have been reduced in casting time from 4.0 seconds to 3.5 seconds. Level 10 - "Heavenly Strike" Level 20 - "Heavenly Blast" Level 30 - "Heavenly Bolt" Level 39 - "Heavenly Force" Level 49 - "Heavenly Detonation" Mentalists The Mentalist Realm Rank 5 ability "Selective Blindness" will no longer check for resists. This will make the ability more reliable to use. Minstrels These Health regeneration songs have been increased in value and the casting times have been reduced to 2.0 seconds. Level 1 - "Song of Minor Renewal" will now heal for 4 points per tick. Level 8 - "Song of Renewal" will now heal for 16 points per tick. Level 14 - "Song of Minor Healing" will now heal for 26 points per tick. Level 19 - "Song of Healing" will now heal for 34 points per tick. Level 25 - "Song of Minor Regeneration" will now heal for 44 points per tick. Level 31 - "Song of Regeneration" will now heal for 52 points per tick. Level 37 - "Song of Minor Rejuvenation" will now heal for 62 points per tick. Level 47 - "Song of Rejuvenation" will now heal for 78 points per tick. Paladins The Paladin Realm Rank 5 ability "Selfless Devotion" will now debuff the user's stats by 25%. Once debuffed, the Paladin will pulse a 300 point group heal with a 750 unit range every 3-seconds for 15-seconds total. Rangers The style "Frozen Comet" has been added at level 42 specialization in the Celtic Dual line for Rangers. It is a front positional style with a 15-second root effect. The style has a high fatigue cost, high attack bonus, medium damage, and no defense bonuses. Skalds These Health regeneration songs have been increased in value. Level 1 - "Simple Song of Rest" will now heal 4 points per tick. Level 10 - "Song of Rest" will now heal 20 points per tick. Level 20 - "Harmonic Song of Rest" will now heal for 36 points per tick. Level 30 - "Magnificent Song of Rest" will now heal for 52 points per tick. Level 40 - "Glorious Song of Rest" will now heal for 68 points per tick. Level 50 - "Heavenly Song of rest" will now heal for 84 points per tick. Spiritmasters The Spiritmaster Realm Rank 5 ability "Spirit Martyr" will now have a possible healing pool of 3200 points. This is an increase from the previous possible 1200 point healing pool. Thanes Thanes that are level 10 and above will be granted Large Shields and Chain Armor abilities if they don't have them already. The direct damage component of these Axe styles have been set to the appropriate levels based on the level of the style. This is to correct an issue in which these styles were treated as level 20 styles in terms of resist checks. Level 9 - "Thrym's Strength" Level 25 - "Raider" Level 44 - "Arctic Rift" Level 50 - "Tyr's Fury" Valkyries Valkyries that are level 10 and above will be granted the Chain Armor ability if they don't have it already. FRONTIERS NOTES Explorer NPCs in the frontiers will no longer be gender-challenged. This corrects an issue where some of the male explorers were being referred to as "it" rather than by a masculine modifier. TUTORIAL NOTES The tutorial keep in Grenlock's Sound has been swapped out so it is of the proper realm. This corrects an issue where the decorations and general look of the keep were Albion versus the proper Midgard flavor. * The Lamfhota's Sound zone has been revamped to add more flavor. Hats off to the helpful Hibernian horticulturist that helped! * The population bonus free level system has been disabled for characters in the tutorial zone. * Clothes Make the Troll â€“ The proper type of gloves required for goal two is now referenced in the quest goal text. * A Smith in Time Saves Lives â€“ The first goal has been updated to make it clearer where the armor required can be located. * The rear ladder of the pier on the small island in the tutorial zones has been updated so it can be climbed back up. This fixes an issue where you could climb down the ladder, but not back up if you got off the ladder. * The quest text for The Matriarch will now correctly direct players to return to Commander Culino. =CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES= Quests - Albion * A History in Stone - This quest now has a third waypoint which directs players to a larger group of granite giant oracles. * Supplies for Lillian - The reward for this quest has been adjusted to be more appropriate to its level. Quests - Midgard * A Dangerous Game - The quest window will now correctly display the experience and coin rewards for this quest. * The Scent of Blood - The quest window will now correctly display the experience and coin rewards for this quest. Quests - Hibernia * The Tale of A Dragon's Revenge - Edward Plunkett will no longer refer to Albion towns when speaking with players at the start of this quest. * Getting up to speed - The goals of this quest must now be completed in sequence. * The Enemy Abides - Raykahn will now show a visual quest indicator when players are eligible for this quest. Hibernia Monsters * Explorer Noreena and Romdall, the housing merchant, are no longer incorrectly flagged as being worth Master Level experience. * Erine, the Stable Master for the Valley of Bri Leith, will no longer indicate that she is worth Master Level experience. Item Notes * The illusion given from wearing the Ensorcelled Dragonsworn Helm (used in the 'Mission: Infiltration' quest) will be broken if the character uses the following portal stones: Grimspound Portal Stone, Svarhamr Portal Stone, Tailtiu Portal Stone or the Personal Bind Recall Stone. * The Black Star Sapphire, Cat's Eye Chrysoberyl, and Ruby gems which drop from the Doppelgangers in the Frontiers can now be sold to a vendor for coin. * The Sound's Leather Gloves of Skill in all realms can now be sold to a vendor for coin. * The Necrotic Belt of Lament in all realms is no longer incorrectly labeled as a necklace. * (Hibernia) The Glimmerspirit Short Bow now gives a bonus to Constitution instead of All Archery. * (Hibernia) The Gossamer Seolc Gloves now have the correct Armor Factor for a level 50 cloth item. * The Astral Belt of Negative Energy's /use ability, Irritating Wisp, will now display a spell icon. * All Dragonsworn fist wraps are now dyeable with weapon luster. * (Midgard) The item 'viking standard' is now stackable up to ten. * (Hibernia) The Gurite Head now correctly states that it is a quest item needed for the 'Hunting the Highwayman' quest. * Corrected an issue where the Spellbound Cerulean Leather Vest was incorrectly named Spellbound Cerulean Leather Robe. * (Albion) The Rapier of Night's Chosen now has the correct Damage Per Second (DPS) rating for its level. * The Hand Wrap of the Brawl and the Fist Wrap of the Brawl now have the correct Damage Per Second (DPS) rating for their level. * (Midgard) The Stormhammer's Vest given to Thanes at level 10 by their trainer is now a chain vest instead of a studded. * (Albion) The Recruit's Necklace of Might will now correctly affect player's level 3 and above. * (Albion) The Regulator's Cloth Boots now display the correct icon. Category:Patch Notes